Smash love
by Gaara is just that sexy
Summary: Ike is in love with one of the workers in the smash mansion but she's already with Roy. IkeOC mentioned Marth-Samus and ZeLink please R
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I just figured out how to use this site so trust me I still love Avatar love but I want to see how this will turn out please tell me what I did wrong and if you want the to continue.

My character Korai is Ike 's crush she is one of the workers at the smash mansion she helps with training. Ike wants to have the nerve of asking for help in training to get to know her better, but will Roy steal his chance?

Ike's POV

_"So Korai, how about you and me go on a walk down at the beach later?" I said. " Why not, this could be fun!" *later that day* " Oh Ike this is so beautiful!" "Not as beautiful as you." Then I leaned in and..._"IKE GET UP!" Ugh my roommate Marth woke me up on the best dream I have ever had. "We are going to be late for breakfast"Marth "we are not going to be late" I said "you just want to meet Samus at the dining area." I said in a angry tone." Yeah and don't you want to see Korai, she always gets up early" He had a point so I rushed out of bed as fast as I could. About a minute later I was out.

*At the dining area*

"Oh hey Ike!" Someone said as I bit into my apple. "Hi Korai," I said. "Are you going to fight tomorrow?" She said was she sat next to me. Even though I like her she's still my friend. "Uh, I think I might be fighting in the endless brawl," I said. "Oooh, those can be tough well, good luck!" Then I heard a "C'mon Babe, let's eat outside," yelled her _boyfriend _Roy.

The girl I loved with one of his best friends. I was not gonna let that stop me. I somehow gained enough confidence to ask Korai to help me train. But it was a little shakey. "Umm, Hey Korai." I said. Nervous. " I was wondering if, Umm, would like to help me, Kinda sorta train?" I was so glad it was over. Then she said the unthinkable. "Umm, Yeah, Sure." Her cheeks went red. Wait, was she blushing, Blushing for me? "How about 3:00?" "That works" "Um see you later" She said yes. I cannot believe it she said yes. Then she left with Roy's arm around her.

*around 3:00*

"ROY I CANNOT BELIVE YOU!" Korai yelled quit loudly. "Come on baby, let me explain." "No I saw the truth you were with the Maid for lunch and she kissed you no you kissed her! You know what this is over." She said running away crying. Here's my chance.

I trained for a hour or so then I took a shower got a box of chocolates and headed up to her room. I heard Sobbing from inside her room. Knock,Knock,Knock. "Go away Zel, I'm Ok." "You don't sound ok" I said. "Ike!" She yelled. "I'm ok I'm not crying, um where's Zelda." She asked. I answered,"She out with Link. She will one back in about an hour. Anyways, are you sure you're ok you can tell me anything." Then she broke out in tears and sobbed into my chest,While I was whispering soothing words into her hair. "I thought he loved me!" She said between sobs muffled because of my chestThe

Then I looked into her beautiful onyx eyes, Leander in to where our lips were only centimeters away and _kissed Her._

tell me if I should continue! Please review how'd I do good? Bad? Horrible?amazing?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is another chapter to deal with

Where we left off: "I looked into her beautiful onyx eyes and kissed her"

Do I own super smash brothers? Sadly no but I own Korai! She's mine! All mine! Muahahahah...

There I was. Kissing her. On the lips. In her room. Alone. (Me: get onto the story already! Ike: Ok, sheesh it was a confusing moment.) When we broke apart I was shocked on what I just did. "I'm sorry I should go." "Wait" She said. "I didn't know you felt like me like that. I mean, do you? Please tell me the truth I want to know." "I-I-I-I umm..."I stutterd. I managed to say It in between very fake coughs. "Oh um, well you know I like you,-Mmph!" I cut her off. With my lips. Then she started kissing me back. Wow. So this how love feels.

When we broke apart both of our faces were Tomato red. I got a loose strand of hair and pushed behind her ear. "I've got to go now. I'll see you in the morning. Please get some sleep." "G-good night I-I love you."She whispered. "Love you too."I replied.

When I got to my room I noticed i couldn't sleep, so I just went outside to a place I found a year ago. It's a place next to the lake that captures the moonlight perfectly. All I could do was think about what I just did. _"Man," _I thought _"How could I straight up kiss her, even Roy won't be that straightforward. Well, I guess I should get some sleep and deal with what tomorrow brings..."_

***The Next Day***

**"WAKE UP!"** There it is again! Marth blasting my eardrums off again. "I'm up, I'm up! Jeez, I'm gonna be deaf by the end of this year if you keep waking me you keep waking me up like that!" I yelled.

***The dining area***

_"Oh boy, there's Korai, what should I do should I kiss her on the cheek or should I hug her or should i say 'Hey baby' no too soon." _"Hey hun!" I heard Korai say as she kissed me on the cheek. "Oh, hey baby." I said while looking at Roy flirting with one of the maids. Then Roy looked at me giving me the death glare I had an idea in my mind that would make Roy _super _jealous. I leaned in and kissed her. I heard a lot of 'oohs' from the girls and 'outta boy!' from most of the boys. Let me just say that Roy looked like the living dead.

Mission Acomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys. Thank you for comin this far to read this story. So since I've been only writing about Ike and Korai here's a Zelink chapter! Hope you like it!

Do I own Super Smash Bros. If I did I would'nt be writing fanfics, I would be writing movies about this...

***Zelda's P.O.V***

_"That's my girl," _I thought, watching Korai and Ike slipping into another make out session. _"I wish I could find love like that someday..." _"Zelda?" I heard someone say, interrupting my thoughts. "May I sit here?" The person said I looked up and noticed it was Link. "Ummm, Yeah, sure." I said, damn that boy, excuse me, man for being so cute. I just looked out the window watching Ike and Korai trying not to face Link, because I didn't want to start an awkward conversation.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Link said. "Yes, they are, I wish I could find love like that someday..." I said. Wait, did I say that out loud, when _Link _is here right next to me? Great, this is gonna be weird. "Speaking of love," I heard Link say. "I would love it if you would go on a walk with me later?" he said. Did he just ask me out. "Ummmmm, Y-yeah Su-sure." I stuttered out. "Great! So, meet me outside an hour after the matches are done." He said, obviously really happy. "O-ok" was all I could say.

After all that he stood up and boldly gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Trust me, we will the most fun we've had since we got here." He said. "O-Ok" was again all that I said.

***Link's P.O.V.***

"Ok people, settle down. there have been a few changes on the matches. On match one, The Two minute match, on team green, Sheik and Link, fighting against them on the blue team, Pikachu and Luigi." The master hand said.

"And doing an endless brawl Ike and Pit."

Great I'm fighting with Zelda, I mean Sheik. I turned to Zelda and she turned into Sheik using her magic. _"Damn, she's even sexier in a skin tight suit." _I thought.

"Ok, so is everybody ready to face your opponents?" The master hand said. Everybody nodded.

We had a little time to relax before the fight and Roy decided to spend that time flirting with Zelda. Ugh, why does he always have to flirt with _every _girl that's here. There even was this awkward time when he flirted with Nana. It still gives me the creeps.

"Fight one, please step onto platform." The computer voice said. "Get ready to teleport to Final Destination. Good Luck." In an instant we were teleported to the final destination.

When we started Pikachu went for Sheik and Luigi went straight to me. Pikachu got Sheik in the air and kept using his thunderbolt until Sheik was at a high enough damage point. If I hadn't hit Pikachu Sheik would loose a life already.

"Get Luigi. I got Pikachu." Sheik said. I nodded and ran over to Luigi.

At the end of this match. Sheik and I won. I looked at the scores and I had five kills, Sheik had three, Pikachu had four and Luigi had two. We barely won.

***Ike's P.O.V."**

"Ok, Pit and Ike stand on the platform." The computer said. "Get ready to teleport to Endless Brawl."

When we were teleported to the battlefield Pit looked at me and nodded. The first two alloys came at us. The green and the yellow alloy. All I had to do this entire time was my smash attacks and the same with Pit since we both and very strong smash attacks.

***200 alloys later***

Pit and I got to over 200. But we were both finished when a red alloy threw a bumper at us.

"Score 235 K.O.'s new record." The computer voice said. Everybody congratulated us. We beat the old highscore of 220 so, I think me and Pit can keep this highscore for a while.

All of the girls stood up and went to congratulate me but then I saw Pit with a sad look on his face. I whispered to the girls " You know, Pit did most of the work, you guys should go congratulate him instead." Most of the girls were hesitant at first but one of the girls said "Pit _is_ kinda cute. C'mon girls we can congratulate Ike later." After she said that, all of the girls huddled around Pit saying "Hey Hottie," or "Great job on the match, Cutie." Pit just put his arm around two girls, probably his favorite ones, and looked at me and mouthed 'Thank you so much' the excited the room.

I went around to find Korai, but I couldn't find her so I decided to sit in a chair and just rest. While I was resting someone came up to me and put their hands on my eyes.

"Guess who?" The person said. "Hmmm," I said pretending to think. "Well, no boy would do this to me, most of the girls are out with Pit, Zelda is probably with Link, so who has a hands, Oooh! Oooh! I know now, The Master Hand!"I said trying to tease Korai. "You're such a goof." She said while giggling.

"So, are you happy you set the new highscore, Babe?"She said as she walked over to sit on my lap. "Well, I'm happier that I'm know officially your boyfriend, but setting a new highscore is like a bonus, so yes." I said, truthfully. "Ike, you're more happy that I'm your girlfriend than setting the new highscore that could last for ages? I didn't know I was that special." She asked. "Korai, look at me. You make me the happiest man on this earth just by smiling at me, or kissing me on the cheek, even just looking at me. Because I know You're mine and I'm yours. A Highscore will only make me happy. But You will Make me happier than the happiest man that ever existed." I said. I could tell after I said that she was holding back tears. "Oh Ike, That's the sweetest thing I ever heard. It deserves more than a thank you." She said.

Then, she gently kissed me on the lips but I pushed in with more force and she pushed back with an equal amount of force. I was surprised when her tongue wanted to enter my mouth but i just opened my mouth for her to enter it. Our tongues ended exploring each other's mouths until we parted for air.

"Let's go get something to eat. you must be starving." She said as she stood up and grabbed my hand and lead me to the dining area.

***Zelda's P.O.V.***

I was walking outside to meet Link for our date. I wasn't wearing my normal dress. I was wearing a dress that stopped at my knees. I saw link and he was wearing his usual outfit. "Hey, Zelda ready to go?" Link asked. "Yes, so what do you have planned for our wonderful date?" I asked. "Well, there is this one place I found that captures the sunset perfectly." He said while wrapping his arm around me. "O-ok." was all I stuttered out.

We walked for about an hour. That hour was full of friendly conversations and stories. When they finally reached their destination, Zelda saw this huge tree. Link went to the tree and went to climb it. He offered me his hand but I refused I simply turned into Sheik and ran up the tree yelling "Slow poke!" when I got to a branch that probably the place Link wanted to stay on.

Link eventually met me on the branch and we watched the sunset together. I got sleepy and dozed off on Link's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

I woke up and I noticed my face was only inches away from Link's. "It looks like we won something other than that match today." Link said. "Just shut up and kiss me." Then he leaned in and kissed me as the sun was about to set.

Wow, This is the longest thing I've ever wrote. well please Reviwe!


End file.
